<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumb Kids by prodigalsanyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189859">Dumb Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/prodigalsanyo'>prodigalsanyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, High School, M/M, Vandalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/prodigalsanyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager Malcolm goes to a party and tries normal.  It does not play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumb Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With three red Solo cups stacked in his hand, Malcolm scrunched down his shoulders and made himself even more of a nobody.  He put his cup to his mouth while his underage classmates chattered in pairs or small groups of either all girls or both genders.</p><p>The girls who were sexually active danced with each other, snaking their hips and slanting their waists to The Pussycat Dolls, mouthing the ballsy words to Don't Cha.</p><p>This was a mistake.  Malcolm didn't see anyone he cared to buddy up with.  He was sick of the walls moving closer, smelling the glittering body lotion from Victoria's secret.  And, he was getting stupid toasted because the guys in his class he shied away from were suddenly looking tasty in their popped Ralph Lauren Polo shirts.</p><p>He and this other guy he recognized from the school wrestling team were the only ones wearing a tank top.</p><p>"Hi Malcolm!" He knew her from independent study hall.  She was either Cynthia, Cindy, or Thea.</p><p>Before Malcolm could wave and show that he wasn't, like, subhuman, she darted to the couch piled with girls and dived into the pit of giggles.</p><p>Ah.  Saying hi to the side show.  Malcolm couldn't fault his peers for acting their age.  To their credit, someone did invite him. No bucket of blood or cruel unusual hazing.  Just a spiked punch bowl and storebrand chips gradually pulverized to nacho dust.</p><p>Malcolm peeked at his wrist, sweating in his tank because it was approaching 1 o'clock in the morning.  About that time for a post party depression sleep.</p><p>A crush of people blocked the front door.  Luckily the senior spring party was in full swing inside an apartment which meant fire escape.  Malcolm's way out was initially sex locked. The bedrooms were merrily occupied. One unlocked door opened to a home office where a couple were making out in an egg chair.  </p><p>"Scuse me," Malcolm mumbled.  He went to the window and lifted the window screen before budging his thin body through the narrow window frame.  The city noise and the whoosh of air from cars on the street felt good on his hot ears and pulsing head.</p><p>He would need to drink coconut water to effectively rehydrate after he sneaked into his bedroom via maple tree.</p><p>Vaguely realizing that he was still holding onto the red drink cups, Malcolm was so done that he wouldn't go back just to trash them.  He wasn't a litterbug either. The thought of his garbage out in the wide world amped up his anxiety. He clattered down his escape, trying not to slosh his drink.</p><p>And saw the person who he had wanted to see but didn't say hi to because they weren't the one who invited him.  In short, his classmate Vijay Chandasara, someone he used to know.</p><p>Vijay was on the fire escape lighting up a bong.  His Blackberry phone laid in a cracked mess between his teal, white, and yellow Air Jordan IIs.  </p><p>"Whitly."</p><p>"Hey," said Malcolm.</p><p>He knew Vijay would offer him the bong.  Maybe it was his family's culture, but Vijay was innately wired to share himself and his things.  Malcolm didn't like the strain that Vijay preferred. He already had problems going to sleep and Vijay smoked to boost his energy.</p><p>Instead, Malcolm sat beside Vijay, twisting his upper body and curling up to take up as little space as possible.  Especially since Vijay had thickened out a ton in 10th grade for sports. Kids were actually already talking to him by that point, just before Mr. Chandasara's rehabilitation and release from prison.  Vijay looked great in a plain white polo, the sides of his hair buzzed away and his natural waves spilling thick and black from his crown. He had a full beard, trimmed very short.</p><p>Malcolm wordlessly passed his drink cup over before Vijay put him in an awkward situation offering him weed.  Vijay's eyes were bloodshot and he had relaxed when he saw who intruded on his rare alone time.</p><p>"Thanks, Whitly," he said.  He took a sip, gagged, and palmed it back to Malcolm.</p><p>"Do you need to use my phone?" asked Malcolm.</p><p>"I'm not going home," said Vijay.  He stuffed the bong into his back pocket.  "Not when the party's barely started!! Finish your punch, Whitly.  We're going in."</p><p>Malcolm resigned himself to emptying his own cup.  Vijay, just to be funny, grabbed the bottom of his drink, tipping it up to make Malcolm chug it down faster.</p><p>Once no more punch dribbled down Malcolm's chin, Vijay tossed the cups off the fire escape and turned Malcolm around.</p><p>His fingers dipped under Malcolm's straps as he pushed Malcolm to go up.</p><p>"Hey o, double trouble is back on the block," Vijay said when they entered the fray.  Malcolm didn't say much. If he opened his mouth, he was liable to upchuck.</p><p>Vijay hugged the guys he wrestled with on a team.  The girls who he passed by ribbed at him, and he was unapologetically interested in them even when the girls traded looks and giggled for reasons indecipherable to Malcolm.</p><p>Vijay saw his nauseous face and blew Malcolm up.  "Scuse us, coming thru, outta the way for voms!!"</p><p>Which is how Vijay broke through the line of girls waiting for the bathroom.  Malcolm hiccuped into the sink. He washed his face and rinsed out his mouth with Vijay cracking up behind him.</p><p>"C'mon, Whitly.  Better out than in."</p><p>He hadn't missed this.</p><p>Malcolm closed his eyes, shutting out everything but Vijay's palm swiping down the tank top stuck to his sweaty back.</p><p>"Let's go for a ride, baby boy.  You need air."</p><p>Malcolm raised his chin, their eyes meeting in the bathroom vanity mirror.  Vijay's lip curled under his bleached bicuspids.</p><p>"Okay," said Malcolm.</p><p>He wasn't acting drunk when Vijay dragged him through the front door.  Many, many arms patted or hugged around Vijay's neck and shoulders. What everyone saw was a good guy taking his friend home.</p><p>"Nice Corvette," said Malcolm.  Shock blue with tinted windows.</p><p>Vijay most definitely did not drive them to Upper East Side.  He parked the Corvette on the street and reached over Malcolm to grab something from his glove compartment.</p><p>Malcolm's stomach dropped when he stepped out and faced the empty shell of their private academy.  Vijay had a gate key. He strode without looking back and Malcolm trotted behind.</p><p>Rather than blatantly trespass through the welcome entrance, Vijay had them enter the academy through an exit that opened into the gymnasium.  Only the emergency lights illuminated the wood floor and the burgundy rolling mats.</p><p>Malcolm drifted towards the climbing rope.  One of the few things he could do when he was toasted while Vijay made himself comfortable on a pile of mats, toking and seemingly dozing off.  Malcolm scaled down the rope.</p><p>Though he braced himself, his heart flipped when Vijay tackled him and pinned him down.  Malcolm licked his lips from Vijay's face on his neck, Vijay's dick straining through Malcolm's long shorts as Vijay stripped off Malcolm's tank top.</p><p>Vijay raised his legs and yanked Malcolm's shorts up to his calves.  He folded Malcolm like origami until pale thighs flattened into a slender chest.  Vijay forced Malcolm's arms into a crook around the backs of his knees, Malcolm's wrists crossed over his pounding heart.</p><p>"Stay down, Whitly.  Got it?"</p><p>"Yes, Vijay." Earned himself a quick kiss on the scar on his eyebrow, from the first time Vijay roughed him up.</p><p>He saw Vijay's intent face over his white Keds, heard the foil ripping, felt the torn wrapping on his skin as Vijay squeezed out lube from the packaging.</p><p>"You fucking anyone else?"</p><p>Malcolm had a laugh over that.  No one would touch him with a ten foot pole.  "No."</p><p>"Excellent!" said Vijay, strumming an air guitar.  He gripped Malcolm's wrists, laid his weight onto Malcolm.  His cock bobbed from out of his silk boxers, not too long and thick enough.</p><p>"I'm going to raw you on these mats."</p><p>Malcolm gasped as Vijay lined his cock right between his ass cheeks.</p><p>"Vijay, no, lemme stretch first," he begged.  He hated when Vijay was too stoned to think.</p><p>"Fine, don't take too long," said Vijay.  He wasn't in the mood to get his hands dirty.</p><p>Malcolm swiped at the lube that rolled down his crevice.  He dipped in his middle finger, then his index. The lube wasn't great.  Malcolm drooled on his thumb, relieved when his spit added more slick, enough that his third finger and Vijay's eyes on his ass felt incredible.</p><p>When Malcolm was bucking onto his hand, Vijay folded him up again.  He was heavy on top of Malcolm. Malcolm's parted mouth warmed his pristine white polo, his eyes rolling from how good Vijay smelled.  He almost died from his dick rubbing along Vijay's cock.</p><p>Malcolm was aching when Vijay fucked into him.  The drinks helped. The pulsing in his own cock felt incredible with Vijay hard and sliding inside him.  Malcolm held onto his legs while Vijay held him down. Vijay's hand slapped the mat like he was scoring.  </p><p>"Can I pound it yet."</p><p>The jerk of his hips had Malcolm's eyes watering.  He didn't know yet if he could take Vijay riding him full tilt without it hurting too much.  His ass clenched, thinking about if Vijay just ignored him like usual.</p><p>"Oh, fuck it, I'm raping you."  Vijay's face twisted and he frantically jabbed deeper.  </p><p>Malcolm's spine arched from the mindless thrusting which drew pain from his flesh.  Vijay's crude motions rocked him. His sweaty lower back stuck to the smooth matting.  The pressure and friction of a hot body on top had him close to orgasm but the burning would pull him from the edge.</p><p>Used to getting his own way, Vijay was worse with his father at home making it up to his son with nice shoes and a hot rod.  Knowing he would blow a load soon, he started rubbing off Malcolm's prick, lubing the tip and squeezing with Malcolm shaking like a leaf under him.</p><p>"Come, Whitly.  Milk my dick."</p><p>Malcolm held still, gasping, as cum dripped from his dick.  He was close to bursting. He screamed, mouth wide enough to fit in like three dicks, when Vijay fucked him at a fleetingly good angle, poked something.  </p><p>"Oh, yes," Malcolm hissed.  He moved his hips, fucking his ass up and down, wriggling until he felt another brush, not on the spot, but close enough that he tightened around Vijay, stringing his cum all over sore abs.</p><p>Vijay pulled out, leaving his sensitive head inside a slick pucker, feeling Malcolm release.  In a few more deep thrusts, he was riding out a new high, spurting loads of bad seed.</p><p>"You know I missed our sleepovers," said Vijay.  "Why did we stop?"</p><p>"I don't know," said Malcolm.  He pushed away memories of Vijay spooning him, his dick poking between Malcolm's thighs for hand jobs.  When Vijay got him stoned and wouldn't share his snacks til he sucked off Vijay just right. When Vijay talked him into one line of coke in the basement and they shared so much and it was the best thing until the high wore off and his whole body hurt from Vijay screwing him against the wall of his father's workshop.</p><p>"I'm beat.  You think you can get home?" asked Vijay.  He fixed his hair, then his crotch. "I mean, my car's loud, might be better if you sneak in."</p><p>"Yes.  I'm fine."</p><p>They had vandalized the school gym.</p><p>"Ok, let's do this.  Me first and then you go."  Vijay smacked his leg. "Look alive, Whitly!  You just got laid."</p><p>After Vijay ditched, as he predicted, Malcolm walked home tender footed, a hot load dribbling from his ass down his legs. He needed a couple hours to process.  The porch light was on.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He saw movement from behind Jackie's curtains.  Looked over his shoulder and sure enough, the LeMans was parked under the maple tree.</p><p>Double shit.</p><p>Between the both of them, Malcolm was definitely more scared of Jackie.</p><p>"Good morning, young buck," said Jackie.  </p><p>Triple dog shit.  Her grandmother's Bible was open on the living room table, nowhere near the grace of New Testament.</p><p>Gil started. "What's the point of your fancy ass phone when you ignore it?"</p><p>"Where the <em>hell</em>--" she didn't have time to tear into his ass before Malcolm stumbled into their arms.  Home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehhhh, this is a one off.  The muses spoke.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>